Stealing A Heart and More
by irenadubrovna
Summary: When Selina Kyle pulls a very big deal in a bar in Gotham; including a car from a mister Bruce Wayne, Selina makes habit of taking from the most renowned Gothamite, not knowing that her actions have caught the attention of Batman. It's a game of cat and mouse as a relationship develops not only between Selina/Bruce, but The Cat and The Bat.


Selina Kyle sits at a bar scratching her forehead due to the shaggy blonde bangs that sit in front of her eyes. "Damn cheap wigs" she mutters to herself as she feels around her face to make sure her molded plastic pieces are still in place and looking towards to clock above a shelf, she stands up and grabs her bag before heading towards the ladies toilets. Staring at herself in the mirror, the corner of Selina's mouth turns up to a half smile as she approves of herself. "You've really outdone yourself this time" she thinks, looking over the best disguise she's created to date. Light blue jeans tucked into brown cowboy boots; a white cheesecloth blouse with a double push up bra. Denim jacket and brown gloves, all together with a long blonde wig tied into to bunches on either side of Selina's head, bright blue contacts and enough bronzer to cover the cast of Jersey Shore. Selina is especially proud of the bright pink lipstick that has stained her lips, and with the help of plastic fittings (that are very uncomfortable, mind you) to make Selina's top lip look fuller, her nose wider and ears protruding further out of her head. Opening her long black satchel, Selina makes mental notes of what she can feel. Suit? Check. Stiletto boots? Check. Trench coat? Check. Makeup and removal wipes? Check. Comb? Check. Checking a small watch on her wrist, Selina smiles. "8:20. Perfect" and with that, she wets a small pad from her bag under the large marble sink and begins to lightly dab at the eyeliner, and she smudge it down her face to make it look as distressed as possible.

Now, as Selina pinches her cheeks and smudges her lipstick, she begins to sob as she walks through the bathroom door into a room full of eligible men. "Happy hour. My favourite" Selina thinks, as her fake tears begin to roll down her face and she sits back at the bar. Waving at the bartender and leaning over as far as she can, Selina whispers "can I please get two apple juices?" and the bartender nods and walks away, as Selina blows her nose dramatically and begins to whine in her seat. Crossing her arms on the bar and cover her face, she beings to mutter nonsensical words about being alone, hating men and wanting to die. The sound of a glass sliding across the bar catches Selina's attention and she looks up to see her apple juice waiting patiently to be used in her little game. Sculling half and holding the glass to her face she begins to mope; stuttering a few words here and there. Now standing and 'drunkenly' walking around the bar, Selina bumps into as many people as she can, grabbing watches, necklaces and wallets wherever she can. Many men try to talk to her but she continues to stumble through crowds of people till she's back at her seat. Dropping everything into her bag, Selina notices two girls wearing _very _shiny jewellery begin to laugh at her from across the bar, and throwing out some insults Selina stands, but before she can take a step a strong hand grabs her shoulder.

Selina turns to see the face of a very attractive man; dark brown hair slicked back, a simple black suit and cheekbones she could cut herself on, Selina can't help but smile. "Bruce Wayne. How simply perfect" she thinks to herself. Throwing herself onto him and crying some more, Selina spies a younger, but still handsome boy watching Bruce warily. Being placed carefully at the bar, Selina watches Bruce throw his hand up in the air, and as he leans over to talk to the bartender, a certain smells wafts over Selina. It's something she's very familiar with but is unable to pinpoint where she knows it from. Lost in trying to locate the smell, a glass of water is now in Selina's hands and Bruce has a hand on her back. "Y-you know I never thought yo-you'd be the kind of person to bar hop Mister Wayne" Selina stutters as she pets his breast pocket, feeling something very key shaped. "Y-you don't re-ally seem the type to be h-honest." Selina slurs some more words here and there, watching Bruce's ward as he talks to a group of girls across the room.

"You mustn't know me then if you think I'm not one to bar hop" Bruce laughs

"W-well I only know what I re-ead!" Selina shrieks, as she dives onto his shoulder and begins to nuzzle into the crook of his neck. Bruce doesn't quite know how to react, so he gently caresses the back of Selina's head, and Selina can only hope that her wig won't budge. As she shifts around in her seat, Selina's hand slides into Bruce's breast pocket, and as he looks down, Selina throws herself back, almost falling off her seat. "Of course you'll save me, Mr Wayne" Selina thinks, bitterly, as she contorts her face into that of discomfort. "If you'll excuse me Mr W-wayne I think I'm going to be-" Selina cuts herself off as she dives down to grab her bag and runs towards the female toilets. As she closes the door, she looks back towards Bruce who simply looks confused.

Standing in a cubicle, Selina rips off her wig and the hideous clothes she was wearing, as well as the double push up bra that made Selina uncomfortable, she slides into the comfort of her catsuit. Pulling out the plastic molds from her nose, upper lip and ears, Selina begins to wipe off as much makeup as she can; removing all the black from around her eyes except for that of a cats eye. Taking out her contacts and dropping everything in her bag. Handing her black trench coat on the back of the door, Selina begins to slide on a pair of thigh-high stilettos. She hated the idea of wearing heels with the suit, but it was the only way she could walk out of here without looking like the cat burglar she is. Pulling her trench coat over her suit and combing through her short black hair, Selina looks like a completely different person. Her bright green eyes were wide with adrenaline, and before she walks out the door, a quick swipe of dark red lipstick is applied. Dropping her old disguise in the bin, Selina buttons up as much of her trench coat as she can; revealing her catsuit to anyone would be unpleasant – at least, until she gets outside.

Sliding out of the bathroom as subtly as she can, Selina can see Bruce talking to his ward at the bar. "Good" Selina thinks, "that should keep him distracted", and as she storms through crowds of people, focusing on the click of her heels on the floor, Selina plays with the key in her pocket, pushing past groups of girls that have had way too much to drink, and as she almost reaches the bar, Bruce stands, walking towards the bathroom, and their shoulders touch. Eyes meet for a few seconds, before Bruce mutters something along the lines of 'sorry' and continues to walk toward the bathrooms. Out the door, Selina looks around for the most expensive car in the range of the bar; with no idea of which car would belong to the overly pretentious Mr. Wayne, she presses the button on the key, and a chic black convertible lights up. As Selina starts the car, something catches her eye in the rearview mirror; Mr. Wayne has just run out the door, but it's too late, because Selina is already driving away.


End file.
